


Eye of the Storm

by kroses



Series: Winola University (Sanders Sides AU) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Logan, Fem!Roman, Fem!Sides, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inspired by Sanders Sides, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanders Sides College AU, Winola SS AU, sanders sides au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroses/pseuds/kroses
Summary: L has a tendency to overwork herself. Luckily, she has a roommate who will get her to take a break.[TW: overworking, mild cursing. Pretty sure that’s it, but please let me know if I missed anything!]
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Winola University (Sanders Sides AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Eye of the Storm

L was caught in the middle of a raging storm.

This happens whenever she falls into a working hole, surrounded solely by assignments on her to-do list. She had always lacked a great working balance, but the moment she got to college it got increasingly worse. There were countless nights where she sacrificed hours of sleep just to finish an article, even if she had weeks before it’s due date. 

Because once she starts something, she has to finish it. 

And, in L’s eyes, there was no reason to find fault in this because she was always complimented on her work ethic. Her professors routinely praise the quality of her assignments and her peers consistently admire her ability to get everything done early and not procrastinate.

No one comments on the dark circles under her eyes.

Tonight —11:00 P.M on a Friday— has L hunched over her desk proofreading the article she just finished writing up. Soft lo-fi hip hop plays in the background and the smell of her second cup of coffee fills the dorm. She completed the readings for history, the responses for her documentary film class, and is now  _ finally _ on the last item on her to-do list. That familiar ache from sitting too long has since settled into her back and her fingers are cramped, but as always she presses onward. 

Because she needed to get her work done. And as of now she was right on schedule. 

Then  _ Rosa _ walked in. 

Swinging the door open, the moment her eyes landed on L she let out a groan. L is in the exact same position she had been in when Rosa had left  _ two hours _ ago for rehearsal. 

“Ay caraho! You’re still working?”

L shoots an annoyed glance at her roommate for disturbing her peaceful workspace, “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. So if you could please  _ refrain _ from distracting me.”

She turns back to her desk and picks up her red pen, determined to get back to copyediting. She hears the thud of Rosa tossing her rehearsal bag to the floor and the slams from the opening and closing drawers as she changes, clearly trying to make a scene. 

Briefly, L wonders if she could get away with killing the other if she claims it was to preserve her sanity. 

“Do you ever let yourself  _ not _ be a complete nerd L?” Rosa’s voice is muffled due to her pulling on a sweatshirt over her head, but the sarcasm is still clear as day. 

“I’m ignoring you.” 

L continues her reading and marking, encouraging the storm to kick up again, to get her back into that working hole. 

However, as she falls back into grammar corrections and word choice critiques, she is oblivious to the eyes that have not stopped watching her. 

Rosa is leaning against her bed, and she chews at her bottom lip as she observes her roommate. She takes note of the obvious tension in L’s shoulders, how she cracks her neck far more often than should be necessary, and how L is muttering annoyances under her breath at the errors in her writing. 

And it doesn’t take long for Rosa’s patience to wear thin. 

L feels a looming presence behind her, pulling her focus away from her work.  _ Again _ . 

“Have you even taken a break since I left?” Rosa asks, the underlying annoyance in her voice making it clear that she already knows the answer. 

L let out an irritated sigh, “No,  _ Mom _ . I’m trying to get this done.”

“That’s what I thought.” Rosa mutters to herself, then louder, “Ok get up.”

Despite her better judgement, L spares a look behind her to find Rosa bearing her classic shit-eating grin, the face she made whenever she was up to something. 

“Why, if I may ask?”

Rosa shrugged her shoulders, “Cause I want fries.”

“And why does that concern me?”

Rosa lets out a chuckle, as if the answer is obvious. “Because I want  _ both of us _ to have fries.”

L turns back to her desk in one swift movement. “Not in the mood, Ro.”

“Too bad.”

L feels the tug on her arm as Rosa, with an  _ excessive _ amount of force, pulls her out of the desk chair and towards the door. 

“What the hell? Were you raised in a barn?”

The pout on Rosa’s face was reminiscent of a five year olds. “No. I just know you won’t listen to me and, if Remus has taught me anything, it’s that sometimes you have to use force to get what you want.”

L tries to yank her arm back, but she couldn’t free herself from Rosa’s iron grip. 

Rosa gives her a pointed, all-knowing look. “Look, it’s Friday night. I know for a  _ fact _ that whatever you’re doing isn’t due on a Saturday. And even if you're dead set on finishing, that doesn’t mean you can’t come with me, your  _ best friend _ , to get some fried potato goodness.”

“Rosa...”

She lets go of L to cross her arms defiantly, “If you don’t come it means you  _ hate _ me and I’ll spend the rest of the night  _ crying _ . Which would be quite distracting, I might add! So—” 

L, rolling her eyes, holds up her hands to cut off Rosa’s guilt trip.

She’s been friends with Rosa for a year now, and this was their first semester being roommates. But if she knew anything, it was that Rosa was stubborn as all hell, and it was a waste of time to argue with her when she had her mind set on something. 

L looks to her desk, the  _ unfinished _ article glares back at her. 

She knows that Rosa is right, that it’s not due for another week. She  _ could _ just get back to it later. And, if she thought about it, she  _ would _ appreciate consuming something that isn’t instant coffee. 

Though, she isn’t going to say anything like that to Rosa. (L would rather be forced to eat dirt than give Rosa the satisfaction of being right.) So instead she gives a curt nod and a muttered “fine” under her breath. 

Rosa  _ literally _ jumps forin joy in celebration, and L has to contain her amused smile. 

“Yay! Now vamanos!”

********

It’s an hour later and Rosa and L are sitting on the grass outside of their dorm building. They had gotten their fries from the dining hall, where they got into an argument about what condiment was the best, and had decided to sit outside to enjoy them (decide in this case meaning that Rosa demanded that they do so).

“Okay last question, would you rather watch Downton Abbey, Gossip Girl, Mad Men, The Wire, Weeds, or How I Met Your Mother?”

“I don’t know anything about those shows.”

Rosa chews at her lip in thought. “Hm, then I’m gonna guess Mad Men for you. It’s official and shit.”

L’s laying on her stomach, a nice rest for her aching back, enjoying the cool air on her skin as Rosa reads her questions from Buzzfeed quizzes. At the moment, they’re figuring out what kind of cake L would be.

Rosa sits with her legs crossed and holding her phone in one hand while picking at the grass with the other. She’s purposely sitting at an angle that hides her phone screen from L so the other can’t see how much time is passing. 

“Okay so you got Carrot Cake.” There was a pause while Rosa contemplates this, and L can’t deny the fact that it's quite enjoyable to watch her take something like a Buzzfeed quiz so seriously. 

After a minute, Rosa nods to herself, “Yeah no, makes sense.”

L flips onto her side to face her, “What do you mean ‘makes sense’? I hate carrot cake.” She says, indignant. 

Rosa rolls her eyes, and responds as if L has said the  _ dumbest _ thing possible. “This isn’t about what you like, it’s what you are. And you, my spectacled friend, are a carrot cake if I’ve ever seen one.”

L lets out what could only be described as sputters of frustration as she tries to wrap her head around Rosa’s words. “People are not desserts!”

Rosa puffs out her chest, resembling a big-shot lawyer making their final argument, and points an accusing finger at the center of her roommate's chest. “That’s exactly what a carrot cake would say!”

L flops back to her original position with a huff, “I literally hate you.”

Rosa laughs and joins L on the ground, lying on her back. “Oh come on, you adore me.”

L turns her head, finding that Rosa’s grin has returned and that her eyes hold a brightness in them that brings a source of light to the dark surrounding them. A sudden fondness for the theatrical girl comes over L, and she couldn’t stop a soft smile from gracing her face if she  _ tried _ .

Because even though Rosa is certainly a lot sometimes, and really knows how to get under L’s skin, it’s moments like these that remind L how much she loves the girl laying on the ground next to her. How grateful she is that there’s this person who forces L to take care of herself. Who teaches her everyday how to take life less seriously. 

Who knows how to pull her out of the storm. 

But again she would  _ never _ say it out loud. 

So, she just turns away and rolls her eyes. 

“In your dreams Velazquez.”

Rosa lets out another huff of laughter and gathers the grass she picked out of the earth in her hand, and L feels it being sprinkled on her head like confetti. 

“Whatever you say Carrot Cake.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! I hope you enjoyed. This is my first time posting something to AO3, despite being a longtime user so I’m nervous. But I’m pretty proud of this fic. 
> 
> Also, I’m very aware that the end might give off some strong romantic/pining vibes but I assure you that this friendship is entirely platonic! (I guess the logince shipper in my subconscious couldn’t help it.) 
> 
> If you’d like to know more about this AU, you can check out my tumblr for it here: @winola-sanderssidesau
> 
> AND if you want to know what kind of cake you are, this is the quiz Rosa makes L take: https://www.buzzfeed.com/florapaul/what-kind-of-cake-are-you


End file.
